eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
State of Monteriggioni
The State of Monteriggioni was formed after Rouge Assassin Master; Altair Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson took control of the Villa Auditore and declared its Independence, and since its decleration of Independence, the State of Monteriggioni has fought in the Imperium War since 2158 to 2164 AD. The Town of Monteriggioni has seen much action due to the Imperium attacking it, and setting fire to the Town. The State however saw itself into a Peaceful time once Altair declared that the State need not worry about the Imperium any longer, with the Imperium Order gone the war itself could not continue. And since it is in peace, the Town has since prospered and grown to become one of the most Famous Towns in Tuscany once more. However in the 34th Century what the Rouge Assassin had made eventually re-built, and became known as the Kingdom of Monteriggioni it was part of the New Axis Alliance formed by Nazi Germany. ''History In 2157 AD, Altair took claim to the Villa Auditore through his Ancestors Deeds that where stored by the Johnson's, once the Villa had been full-Reconstructed he took ownership of the Town Monteriggioni, and declared it to be an Independent Town, alongside Antonia Baria he was able to run the Town to its best, listening to the Towns-People Altair and Antonia was able to keep the Town Running, bring in Income to improve the Town and also fuel the Towns Needs.' ' When the Town came under attack by the Imperium Order, the New Assassin's Order has not been Re-Formed, and the Town was relying only on the Volunteer's of the Town to defend itself as well as the Mercernaries and the two Guilds (Spies Guild and Thieves Guild). Eventually when Antonia Baria was kidnapped, Altair Smithson launched a campaign in Monteriggioni to re-form the New Assassin Order, bringing the Towns People up and training them in the ways of the Assassin's, this increased both the Population due to people coming to Monteriggioni just to become part of the Assassin's and it also Improved the People's support to Altair. Altair eventually led the Assassin's and the Syrian Soldiers who where providing aid into an attack on the Italian Campitol; Rome, where he rescued Antonia and also discovered she was pregnant, Altair and his Assassin's returned to Monteriggioni, and ever since the Town has been entering the Conflicts in the Imperium War against the Imperium Order. Eventually the Cold War came to an end in 2164 AD, and so started an Era of Peace. In 2174 the State of Monteriggioni was well known for its Socialist Republic type Government, but it eventually started using a Semi-Presidential System in the year of 2189 AD. Military and Forms of Defence The State of Monteriggioni's Military was primairly consistant of the Town's People Volunteering in 2158 AD, eventually Altair was able to bring in the Mercernaries Guild along with the Spies Guild and Thieve's Guild, bringing a stronger defence. {C} {C}But after the damaging attacks by the Imperium Order, the State of Monteriggioni was forced to begin forming a stronger Military, but it then became the start of the new Assassin's Order, and the Order became the Primary defence of Monteriggioni, and eventually once Italy was free from the Imperium the Assassin's started spreading throughout all of Italy. In 2178 AD the State of Monteriggioni began to also form an Army and began to expand its Territories; claiming Toscana and Umbria by the year of 2182 AD, and eventually taking control of Emilia Romagna in 2183 AD. ''Territories The Territories owned by the State of Monteriggioni within Italy consisted of; *Tuscana''' ' *Umbria *Emilia Romagna *Lazio However the State wished to begin expanding its borders even further, and set up plans to carry on further into Europe, Asia and America. Leader's'' The State of Monteriggioni's President and Priminister's, as well as the date to which they where in Power over the State was recorded through the Historical Books for Monteriggioni. Altair in 2174 AD.jpg|Altair Smithson - 2158 AD-2186 AD President Antonia Baria 2158 AD.jpg|Antonia Smithson - 2174 AD-2186 AD Priminister avatar-3606308.jpg|Rosa Dalamti - Queen 2222-22?? Category:Factions